combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
FAMAS
The MAS FAMAS is an Assault Rifle first presented in the 11-12-08 Patch. It is a fully automatic rifle with a standard 30-round magazine. Overview Although it has extremely low damage per hit, the FAMAS is fast-firing and highly accurate. The FAMAS emits a distinct 'popping' sound when fired, which alerts nearby enemy players of the FAMAS user's presence and therefore will compromise the user's position when camping and/or sniping without a silencer/suppressor.. It is not suited at close range against weapons like the G36 or the AK-47. The weapon's recoil is not an issue, as it is equal or better than the guns in the M4 series. Players will have to compensate by pulling the reticle downwards only slightly, or fire in bursts. It does, however, boast a wider reticle spread in medium ranged, fast-paced combat. It also sports a high portability rating and a high rate of fire, making the weapon a decent performer in close quarters. Customization The FAMAS can be outfitted with all current attachments. Recoil Pattern The FAMAS recoils straight upwards for around 8-12 rounds. Afterwards, it rocks side to side in groups of 2-3 rounds. Players should fire in bursts of 10 or note the direction of the first group of rounds and compensate accordingly. Cost Currently, the FAMAS is available at these prices: *800 GP for a day *3,920 GP for 7 days *15,600 GP for 30 days *43,200 GP for 90 days Trivia *Due to the 5-27-09 Patch, the FAMAS was available as a default Primary Weapon through the Black Market item Default Primary Weapon Change-FAMAS for 24,900 NX but now it is no longer available. *The FAMAS is the second bullpup weapon to be released in the game. *The FAMAS is used by some players as a substitute for the M416, because of their similar stats and the FAMAS's lower cost. Variants There are 3 variants of the FAMAS, the FAMAS SE from the Shop or Supply Crate MYST-G, the FAMAS G2 from the Black Market, and the FAMAS G2 SE from the Black Market supply case. FAMAS SE The MAS FAMAS SE is a Cosmetic Variant of the FAMAS with parts of its barrel and body replaced with steel parts. The FAMAS SE is very similar to the FAMAS, however, it has steel parts that are shinier and has increased damage capability. It is available at Major/IV. It costs 1,200 GP for a day, 5,880 GP for 7 days, 23,400 GP for 30 days, and 64,800 GP for 90 days. FAMAS G2 The FAMAS G2 is a variant of the FAMAS Assault Rifle. Keeping most of its statistics, the "improved" G2 version now has a pre-attached S3 Suppressor and a HDS-4 Reflex Sight for the reduction of spread. With its high accuracy and its attachments, users would see it has little to no Bullet Spread when using its dot sight and firing in short, controlled bursts. Despite this, it is limited to mid-to-close range due to a lack of a telescopic Scope and its low stopping power compared to the other assault weapons, even after it is said to be higher than its original variant. Users would also hear its unique "silenced" sound, which is similar to the suppressed sound of the M4A1 SOPMOD. This automatic rifle is available in the Black Market for purchase with NX costing 900 NX for a day, 3,400 NX for 7 days, 6,500 NX for 30 days, 11,900 NX for a 90 days and 24,900 NX for Permanent Duration. A permanent FAMAS G2 was available January 27th to February 3rd, 2010 at 11:00 am PST for 24,900 NX The real FAMAS G2 is nothing like the Combat Arms version, which is just a modified F1 Model. FAMAS G2 SE The FAMAS G2 SE retains the FAMAS G2's modifiations it has additional customized chrome components. It is found only in the Supply Crate MYST-N. Media Category:Assault Rifles